Characters of Engineer Effect (Insertions)
by M.N. Arias
Summary: Kinda self explanatory. These are the dossiers of the insertion characters. Their task, to stop unknown threats to the galaxy, to boldly face what no man has faced before. Sorry if you don't like Star Trek, that kinda just popped into my head as I was writing this down.


**Name: **Michael Arias

**Birth date: **5/29/1997

**Gender:** Male

**Known Aliases:** Ares, Rick Hunter, Maikeru Ariasu

**Known Associates:** Grant Maxim Glensil. Sean Blanch Desucuit. Edward Torres Ochoa. Samuel Shepard. Athena Shepard. Aria T'Loak. Admiral Hackett Various merc leaders.

**Background: **Michael was born at the end of the twentieth century, where his family created a medical corporation known as the Arias Medical Orginization, or AMO, the founder of AMO was his father, Aaron Arias, who died only seventeen years after Michael's birth. Michael was known as the prodigy of all forms of knowledge. From the age of five he was taught martial arts including Karate, Kendo, Tai Kwan Do, and Akido. At age nine he learned the mechanics of Chess, and quickly became a skilled strategist on the chess board. He used his new skill of predicting his opponents moves to that of school and quickly became one of the most feared fighters. It was at this time that he met a girl named Adriana Texehune.

Adriana was Michael's first real friend, seeing him for who he was, rather than who he appeared to be. It would be Adriana who later introduced him to Edward Torres Ochoa, Sean Desucuit, and Grant Glensil. Michael was friends with Adriana for four years, their ages being thirteen and twelve respectively. At the end of their friendship, Adriana was killed after being hit by a truck while crossing the street. The trauma caused by the death of his best friend caused him to have partial amnesia, making him forget every detail about Adriana, but still suffered mentally from the loss.

Michael with unknown reason to himself buried himself in studies and graduated from highschool at the age of fifteen. It took Michael two more years to earn his bachelors degree in business, allowing him to become the heir to AMO. Three months after graduating from his bachelors program, his family was killed while on a trip with his friends. He was given ownership of AMO and once again submerged himself inside of work. He had planned the next hundred years of his company in case anything were to happen to him. He wanted his father's legacy to live on no matter what happened.

Michael went missing not long after the year of 2015, along with Sean, Grant, and Edward.

* * *

**Classified information: Cerberus personnel ID code 313932**

In the year 2163, Michael Arias was found floating near a mass relay by Cerberus cruisers. His body had been put in Stasis by unknown entities. His identity remained unknown to all around him, until he entrusted Samuel Shepard, father to Athena Shepard and Widower of Hannah Shepard. The two then began planning to stage a coup of Cerberus, but were stopped when another Cerberus Agent that Michael trusted betrayed them. The agent's name was Miranda Lawson, and the two were thought to have died when Olympus Station was destroyed.

Before the coup, Michael was sent on several missions where he made contact with Sean Desucuit, a friend from the twenty-first century. This contact was purely coincidental, and led to complications in Michael's first mission, kill Aria T'Loak. His mission was a success, but not long after Michael realized his mistake. He corrected this by contacting Sean a second time, and giving him specific instructions that led Sean to attack a rogue Cerberus station on Pragia, freeing biotic children and Subject Zero, who was also known as Jennifer Berken, as identified by her sister Samantha Berken.

After a year of working as a double agent, Michael decided that it was time to strike, but before he could get the chance, Miranda Lawson shot him in the back, supposedly killing him. If it wasn't for Michael's augmented body, he would have died. His reinforced bones, and rapid regeneration both played a part.

The Illusive man wanting to erase any stain of a coup, decided that Olympus station was no longer needed and had it destroyed. Michael was just able to get Samuel and escape the doomed Cerberus station with their lives. Michael and Samuel fell off the grid, and went earthside where Athena Shepard came to live with her father while her mother was on tour. Michael was able to keep them hidden from Cerberus for a time, but that changed when Kai Leng was sent to finish what Miranda clearly failed. Michael was able to to fend off Kai Leng, but at the cost of what seemed to be his life. Samuel Shepard gave Michael a serum that would allow him to stay in a near death state for eight hours, when that eight hours ended, he walked out of the morgue and fled earth with Samuel.

During his time on Earth Michael was able find his parallel self, and gained control of the AMMC, Arias Medical and Munitions Corporation. He was surprised that his alternate self was still alive, but was grateful that it was so, and that he could claim ownership without having to buy his company again. With control of his company, Michael was able to begin preparing for the coming reaper invasion. He built a massive ship, dubbed _The Silent Truth, _that was to take an expedition to darkspace, using the orientation of the Citadel to plot their trajectory. After the completion of _The Silent Truth, _Michael once again disappeared while his company rose to the top of the corporate rankings, only to reappear after the attack on Eden Prime, using one of his long standing Aliases, Ares.

**Last updated: **2181


End file.
